


Reseme's Wish

by Just_A_Wolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Wolf/pseuds/Just_A_Wolf
Summary: What would you do if you had finally started a new life and it changed? This is exactly what happens to Reseme when a certain warlock named Merlin comes to Camelot. Will Reseme be able to keep her life together and have a relationship with this man? Or will all of her secrets come tumbling out right before her eyes?





	1. Reseme's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So hopefully you all are back from my old channel. Sorry but I was either hacked or the website glitched (I am going to be very honest in saying I am highly disappointed in this website and how the entire thing was handled). So without a further ado. Here is a story you've already read.

Reseme can't help but think about her past and future as she walks through the hallways of the castle. There are so many times she has gotten lost in the castle 

it's not even funny. So many times Arthur (also known as Prince Arthur when in public) has pulled pranks on her keeping from straying too far into the castle in fear 

it would happen again. There are times where she feels as though she is a traitor for giving up her past life and basically turning her back on her people. She 

knows she was lucky to receive the opportunities she has, such as getting to live in Camelot and getting to work in the castle! She seems to for the first time in a 

long time be content with her life and feel safe. Though…there are times when it feels as though something is missing. She shrugs it off and heads to find 

Gaius. "Gaius I could use some help here!

 

"Gaius jumps at the sound of his very loud assistant and friend barging through the door carrying quite a huge bundle in her arms(at least too big for her).She 

throws some of the load onto the table, startling him once more. "You wanted the rest in your room right? "She doesn't even wait for an answer as she already 

knows and doesn't like anyone to confirm her theories anyway. She comes back out hair a mess and that known smile still on her face. It never ceases to amaze 

Gaius the stuff this girl can go through and still come out with a smile. She strolls over to him and plops down into the chair beside him, being as distracting as 

always. "So anything else you need me to do?" She always so persistent in helping him. "No Reseme that will be all.

 

"He says without even bothering to look up. She sighs out of boredom and slight irritation. "Well fine I have plenty of other important things to do, interesting 

things with other interesting people who need my help. "She starts to head towards the door. Gaius here's her footsteps start to slow. "Are you sure you don't need 

any help?" She is truly desperate to not go to do chores quite yet. "Goodbye Reseme." She sighs in frustration "Goodbye Gaius." Feeling slightly guilty for sending 

her away he speaks up once more actually looking up this time to show her he's being sincere "Oh and Reseme?" She turns to look at him slightly confused "Thank 

you". She smiles before taking her leave with a quick nod and a shout from the hallway "See you tonight!"

Merlin was walking through the streets of Camelot just amazed to even be here! He thought he possibly knew where he was supposed to go…yeah sure he did. He 

knew he was supposed to be seeing his uncle Gaius (his mother's idea). He was excited and was just hoping that he could start a new life here. Who knew maybe he 

would actually make more than one friend this time. If he was being honest he knew the sadness of missing home would probably settle in sooner or later. To say 

he was nervous was an understatement. His thoughts were cut short when he stepped up to the door of his new home. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

 

Well let's just say Merlin was quite confused when he opened the door and did not find his new gaurdian in the room. "Hello?" He turned at the sound of a door 

being barged open. He was surprised to see a young women walk in as if she lived here. She was beautiful, she had this aura of life and kindness. Her light brown 

hair pulled out of her face into a once elegant bun with two braids going through the sides now hung loosely from a hard day's work. Her face was as pale as the 

moonlight. She looked up and he now could see that her eyes were a mixture of a light emerald green and ocean or sky blue, he could not tell for sure seeing as 

they were so vibrant and mixed. Her eyes widened realizing it was not only her in the room anymore. "Oh hello!" Her voice was so cheerful yet soothing and her 

smile was contagious for he found his lips quirking up. "Uh hi….sorry to ask but, who are you."

 

She suddenly realized she had just come in like a fool dropping things and having small talk. "Oh right sorry, I'm Reseme." She held out her hand for him to 

shake while trying not to spill the contents she was holding. "I'm Merlin. Would you like some help with those?" She seemed pleased and actually slightly surprised 

that someone was willing to help. "Yeah sure." She handed him some of her load and set the rest on a table while telling him where to put his. "Well thank you. So 

Merlin...is there anything I can help you with?" He realized she may feel slightly violated at having a random stranger in this place. "Oh I'm looking for a man called 

Gaius." She smiled at this. "Oh that's easy. Gaius is a good friend of mine and I know for a fact he is here." She walks past him into the center of the room. He likes 

the fact that she slightly skips with each step, as though her personality is showing through the way she walks. He almost runs into her when she stops suddenly 

and looks up. Merlin follows her gaze and see's the man he thinks is Gaius. ?" It seemed he was to trying to find a book…or a box….ok the point was he was 

upstairs looking for something on a bookshelf! "Gaius." He tried clearing his throat "Gaius." The man turned around and literally fell through the railing! Without 

even thinking about the consequences I would no doubt face later I pulled a basket sort of thing to where Gaius would be with my magic about just in time for him 

to land.

 

He bounced back a little quicker than I was expecting of for an old man. He turned to see what exactly had just happened. He turned to look at Merlin "What did 

you just do!" Merlin was at a loss for words "Umm…" Gaius was quite persistent "Tell me! If anyone had seen it." "Umm that was nothing I just..." Gaius was growing 

more agitated by the second "I know what it was but where did you learn it?" He demanded. Merlin was trying hard to stay calm but was slowly failing

 

"I didn't." Gaius was getting more curious "How did you know it?" Merlin was quick to say "I don't." "Where did you study?" "I-I didn't!" Gaius took a step 

forward "Are you lying to me boy?" Merlin was quickly growing tired of explaining himself to this stranger. "What do you want me to say?" "I want the truth." "I was 

born like this. "Merlin was seriously hoping Gaius would understand soon. "That's impossible!" He started to turn away as though he needed some space from this 

argument, then he came back as if the obvious had just struck him. "Who are you?" Merlin was actually slightly waiting for this considering it wasn't every day you 

had a random stranger come into your house. "Oh. I have a note" He fumbled through his bag and handed it to the man he assumed was Gaius. Gaius looked 

around as if he was thinking "I don't have my glasses." Merlin decided to just go ahead and introduce himself hoping it would help, "I'm Merlin." He smiled as Gaius 

finally seemed to recognize the situation. "Hunnith's son! I wasn't expecting you until Wednesday." This slightly surprised Merlin. "It is Wednesday." Gaius seemed 

to feel slightly dazed "You can go set your things in that room." He pointed to what Merlin assumed would be his room. "OH ok…You're not going to tell anyone 

about..."Merlin pointed to the mess of now broken railing. Gaius shrugged as if this was no big deal. "No I don't see a reason to." "Thanks." Merlin turned to go to 

his room. "Oh Merlin I should say thank you." There was a smile shared that promised something along the lines of friendship. Which both men were happy to find. 

Merlin walked to his room thinking maybe this would be a good day. Though they both seem to have forgotten there had been one more person in the room.


	2. Introducing Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted. It's just that I'm super unmotivated because of this websites crappy ability to keep my stories safe. Hopefully you all enjoyed though!

Reseme's story

Chapter 2

Reseme sat there completely startled at the events that had just taken place…"Emrys." She muttered under her breath. She had heard so much about him growing up. During the whole argument that had just taken place between Merlin and Gaius she had decided to take cover and quietly scooted to the far corner of the room next the door. Neither of the men had seemed to notice and really as far as the argument she was glad. She really had not wanted to get between the two since Gaius was like a father and she was quite fond of Merlin and was not ready to mess that up. She saw the small smile that was shared among the two after Gaius told Merlin his secret was safe, she could feel the small smile creep along her lips at the idea that Gaius was going to keep Merlin's secret. He already knew about her and had done his part in giving her a home and keeping her secrets but she never thought he would do it for a man he had just met.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rushed feet coming back down the stairs from Merlin's room. She looked up and saw Merlin staring at her. She could tell what he was asking and that he was nervous to ask it from the way his breath was heavy and his hands twitched at his side. She simply stared into his eyes try to answer his questions silently. After a few moments she realized he wanted her to verbally say it. A soft smile and a quiet laugh escaped her lips. "No Merlin I won't tell anyone. You have nothing to fear your secret is safe with me." She could visibly see him relax and her thoughts were proven right when he gave her a bright smile of his own. She realized she really liked that smile (especially when it was directed at her) "Uh thanks. You are a lot more understanding than anyone from my other village." He was absolutely stunned! There were no questions, no rude comments, not even so much as a judgmental glare coming from the young women in front of him. She seemed so at ease with whole magic situation as if she lived it. He didn't want to pry especially when she had been so understanding with him, but he did want to get to know her better.

He hesitated but decided to go ahead and ask what was on his mind. "Mind if I ask you a question?" (No harm in getting permission) She smiled at this. "Ask away." He took a second to come up with a coherent sentence. Her friendliness was surprising to him a strange boy with magic that she had just met less than an hour ago. "Why are you so calm?" She seemed to find this amusing, "What do you mean?" He was confused on how she could act like this was no big deal at all when magic was banned, he had just seen a man executed and an enraged mother swearing that the King of Camelot would pay for his wrong doing, yet here she was acting perfectly normal. "Well you know magic is against the law."

She smiled fondly and replied "Yes Merlin I have tended to notice these details." He continued "Well then you know that we could all die for treason…including you." Her smile faltered but she continued to look him in the eye. "Merlin so far you have given me nothing to mistrust about you and I like you. I do not see any reason you should die so I do not plan on seeing it happen." Her confidence was strange. She comes off as this happy and shy maid of Camelot but Reseme is a lot more complicated than that. 'I guess I will have plenty of time to figure her out.' Merlin thought to himself.

Merlin was about to say something else when Gaius came back into the room as if he was looking for something. He saw Reseme and Merlin and seemed to remember. "Oh Reseme I take it you have already met Merlin." Reseme replied "No Gaius whatever gave you that idea? We have simply been talking for the last five minutes without even saying our names." Sarcasm was seeping out of her words. Merlin immediately had a new found respect for the ability. Gaius on the other hand was not even fazed. So the immediate guess was he was used to this behavior from her. "Merlin is to be my new apprentice." Reseme put a hand over her heart and suddenly looked very dramatic "Gaius! You're replacing me! I see how it is." Even Gaius had to laugh at this, though he was much more contained that Merlin who was now bent over clutching his sides. "Reseme I am sure you will still help me whether I want it or not and I am sure Merlin will need some help so I am sure we will still see quite a bit of each other. Not to mention you live here." This bit of information made Merlin pop up "Wait, you live here?" If Reseme was surprised at this outburst she was good at hiding it. "Yep I live in that room right over there." She said pointing to the room right next to Merlin's. Merlin seemed to notice he was happy about this for unknown reasons.

Gaius noticed there was a definite connection between the two, what kind of connection he had no idea. Reseme very soon after dismissed herself to go finish off her shift as the Lady Morganas maid, shouting about how she would be home for dinner and saying goodbye to both Gaius and Merlin. Almost as soon as she left Merlin excused himself to go finish unpacking. That left Gaius to do what he usually does, which is basically work until someone usually comes by to entertain him (usually Reseme).

Reseme quickly found her way back to Morganas room gathering all the clothes that needed to be washed. She was carrying them down the hall when she ran right into a certain prince (who also happened to be her best friend). "Oops!" They found themselves both on the floor laughing like fools and then straightening up before they could be caught. Arthur gathered some of the clothes and set them back in the basket while still slightly laughing "You know you really are a clumsily fool you know?" Reseme replied "True but I will still always be cleverer than you." They couldn't help but laugh at their small competitions of wit. Arthur got up and held a hand out to his friend who quickly accepted it before picking her basket back up. She gave him an amused smile shaking her head and started to walk off quickly. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She turned back around "We have a new house resident staying with us and I would like to get to know him better." Arthur always being the friend he was had to have fun with her. "Oh so it's a boy. Did he catch your fancy? Are you going to go have a sweet picnic and carve your names into a tree?" He says in his most irritating girl voice which they both know sounds nothing like Reseme. "No you idiot I simply have made a friend other than you and would like to get to know him better. Now I must be on my way or you can explain to Morgana why her clothes are still dirty." She kept walking. "We both know I am the only best friend you will have." He shouted after her. "Jealous?" She tossed over her shoulder leaving him amused and pondering on who this new boy was.

**Author's Note:**

> Until the next time. Love BBC.


End file.
